Sweet Revenge
by Rachel1987
Summary: The cabin boy Bill Jukes meets a few new friends and ends up in an adventure that he could have never imagined!! Please Review!
1. Sweet Revenge chapter 1

Disclamer: My friend wrote this, and she wanted me to put it up here. Hope ya 'all like it and please review!! Thank you. *bows*  
  
It is early one morning and Jukes went to the island to meet Slightly for breakfast before Hook or Peter woke up. Jukes tied the boat to a small never tree on the beach and walked to a small clearing.  
  
I hope Hook dosent find out about this , Jukes thought. He'll kill me.  
  
Jukes reached the clearing and didnt have to wait long till Slightly arrived. "Sorry I took so long. Peter woke up and I had to convince him I was just going on a flight around the island."  
  
"Did he believe you?" Jukes asked in a hurry.  
  
"I slightly hope so. I would be banashed if we were cought together."There was an awkward silence for a while till Slightly said,"How about some breakfast. I'm silghtly starved."  
  
"Youre starved!? Why dont you try to eat some of Cookson's food for a week and we'll see how hungry you are then." Jukes answered.  
  
They both laughed and walked over to a never berry bush. They each picked a few and sat together underneath a tree. They started to eat when the friends heared a something rustle in the bushes.  
  
"Slightly..... Slightly where are you!?" said a voice from the bushes.  
  
"Oh no! It's Wendy. She's probably got the lost boys off looking for me. Jukes, you go hide in the bushes while I show them I'm okay. When they leave, I'll come and get you. Okay?"  
  
Jukes didnt even answer. He just walked into some bushes and hid there.  
  
"Mother Wendy! Mother Wendy, I'm okay. I just went for a flight around the island is all. I'm slightly alright, honest." was the first thing Slightly said to Wendy once she came into view.  
  
"Oh Slightly there you are. You got me so worried. I thought the pirates got you." Wendy had a very relieved look on her face while she gave Slightly a big ol' hug.  
  
Hmmm... She looks like she's been crying the way her cheeks are all pink like that, Jukes thought, What happened to make her cry.  
  
"Here he is Peter." Wendy yelled.  
  
Peter landed next to a large tree. He was missing a shoe and it looked as though he was in a fight. "Oh dear. Peter." Wendy said when she saw Peter. "Did you fight those wolves again?"  
  
"Yeah I did. I know you told me not to Wendy, but I just had to. Besides, they started it." Peter answered. He was very proud of himself. Wendy didnt even ask about the fight. She knew she would be told the story later.  
  
By this time all the rest of the lost boys showed up. They were all very glad to see Slightly but wanted to talk about how they had fought those wolves.  
  
"Alright boys, lets go back to the tree house and hear about it over breakfast." Wendy suggested.  
  
They started towards the tree house. All except Slightly, who went to the bush that Jukes was hiding in.  
  
"Sorry Jukes, I gotta go. Look, maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow.... alright?" Slightly told Jukes.  
  
Jukes felt like saying 'yes' but he said "No.... I got a lot of chores to do. Maybe some other time"  
  
Slightly felt hurt but understood. Slightly took off before they could even say "G'bye". Jukes felt hurt about not having a family he could depend on. He slowly started toward the ship.  
  
I wonder what it is like, Jukes thought, to have a family that loves you back. What am I thinking? I'm a pirate! I dont need a family. All I need is myself..... right?  
  
Jukes continued to walk until he heard some footsteps behind him. A tall, thin women came out of a bush. She was wearing a pair of light blue pants and a dark blue shirt. With brown hair up in a pony tail and matching brown eyes. On her belt she had a cutlass, and a poutch containing some money.  
  
"I didnt mean to scare you. My name is Dal, Dal Robinson. And you must be the famous pirate Bill Jukes." she said.  
  
Jukes was startled to see how deathly pale the girl was. "Yes, I'm Bill Jukes. Where did you come from? And how did you now my name?"  
  
Dal laughed. "Oh, excuse me. I live with my cousin, Johnny. He owns a small tavern. It's called Pirates peak. Thats how I found out about you. There is always news about a member of Hook's crew. They call you 'The Gunner' , is that correct?"  
  
Jukes turned a little pink. He had never heard of Pirates peak, and also didnt know he was famous. "Yeah, I'm the gunner. Ive never heard of pirates peak."  
  
"Oh we just started it a few months ago. Johnny, had the idea. He's only a few years older than me, but he really wants to meet you." Dal walked over to Jukes and they both sat down under a tree."Would you like to come to the peak? It's only a few minuites walk from here."  
  
Just then Jukes remembered about the other pirates. But it's still early, Jukes thought, besides I could use a drink. "Okay Dal. But I can only stop for a while." Jukes answered.  
  
On the way to the peek, Dal asked Jukes if he had any family on the ship. Jukes had to think for a while but responded "Not really. We arent family on the ship. Just a few friends, if thats what you want to call us, working together to keep Hook from filling us all."  
  
They were silent all the rest of the way to the Pirates peak. "Well. Here it is. Come on in and have a drink."  
  
Dal and Jukes walked into the tavern. The Pirates peak was a small building. With a hard wood floor and a small bar with a back room containing a kitchen, 2 beds and storage. Surrounding the bar is several small tables.  
  
Hmmm... Jukes thought, how quaint.  
  
A tall, dark haired boy walked out of the backroom. He looked about 14 years old with long, dark brown hair that is cut short in the back and fell into long bangs in the front. He has a scar going from his temple to his cheek bone on the left side of his face. He was wairing a white shirt and dark blue pants.  
  
"Bill Jukes, this is my cousin Johnny. Johnny, this is --" Dal started.  
  
"Bill Jukes, I know Dal. It's nice to meet you Mr.Jukes. Please take a seat at the bar and I'll bring ye somethin' ta drink." Johnny's voice had a strong New York accent. Johnny went to the back room and returned with some water. Both Dal and Jukes took a seat at the bar.  
  
"Dal, did you get the berries that I asked you for....." Johnny asked Dal. "You didnt forget them again did you? Dal I asked you for those 2 days ago..... Dal!"  
  
"I know Johnny. I'll get them later." Dal answered.  
  
Jukes was to buisy looking around the tavern to pay much attention to there conversation. "This is a nice place you got here." It was then that Jukes noticed the scar on Johnny's face. " May I ask, Johnny, where did you get that scar?"  
  
Johnny put a hand to his cheek, "Oh this. I got it from a fierce pirate fight when I was 13 years old. The pirate was huge! And --".  
  
Dal had a sick look on her face. "You liar. You got that from shaving. Or at least trying to shave." Dal started to laugh. Jukes had to fight a laugh.  
  
"Hmph... Well Jukes, we dont get celebrities in here often." Johnny said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Really. I cant understand why. It's a nice place." Jukes replied. "You two look awful young to be running a tavern."  
  
At this said, Johnny looked mad. "I'm 16. Dal here is 14. We keep this place running pretty well, I think." Johnny Took a few dirty dishes to the back room and returned with a jug of water.  
  
Jukes felt stupid." Sorry," he said. " I didnt know."  
  
Dal jumped in "Dont feel sorry about it. That happens all the time. Most of the time its 'are you two twins' or 'why are you two 14 year olds running a 18 and up tavern'. I dont see how they can think were even related, considering even our skin color."  
  
Jukes never noticed it before just now. Dal was deathly pale, while Johnny had a dark tan. How could that be?  
  
"Not to be rude or nothin', but..... um...... what is up with your skin color?" Jukes said.  
  
Dal was about to answer when Johnny said, "Dal dosent get out much. Most people think she's a vampire, but the truth is --."  
  
"You and your imagination Johnny. As I said before Jukes, were just cousins. Well..... sort of. We have the same Mom, but different Dads." Dal answered, in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Oh, so you two are kinda like brother and sister. Right?" Jukes said,but noticed how Johnny was giving Dal a foul look from behind the counter. It was then that Jukes remembered what time it was. Then he remembered about Hook and the other pirates.  
  
Jukes got up and said, "Dal, Johnny I gotta go. Hook is gonna kill me if I dont get back soon." Jukes ran out the door and got about 6 feet away when he heard Dal yell, "Jukes! Come back soon! Your always welcomed here!"  
  
Jukes just waved and kept running. As he was running he thought, I hope Hook dosent whip me for jumping ship. -----------------------  
  
Where is Jukes?, Mullins thought. He went to the island 2 bells ago. Hook will be furious. Mullins was siting on the ships railing, the rest of the pirates were 'eating' or trying to eat there breakfast.  
  
"Dont worry yourself Mullins", Mason said over the complaints of the other pirates. "Jukes will be back soon. Hook wont be up for antoher half a bell, he wont even know Jukes was gone."  
  
"I hope so, for Jukes' sake." Mullins said.The ship was quite other than the noises of Cookson cooking Hook's breakfast and the pirates complaints about the grule they have on there plates.Then there was a rather loud thump off the side of the ship. Mullins took a look off the side of the ship and saw Jukes in the long boat. Jukes looked up and saw Mullins and the angry look on his face.  
  
Oh no, Jukes thought to himself. I hope Hook isnt up yet. Just at that moment, as if Hook heard Jukes' thoughts, Hook came storming out of his cabin. Hook walked next to Mullins and took a short glance at his youngest crewman.  
  
"Mr.Mullins, will you please help Mr.Jukes on board and take him to my quarters. I want to have a word with him."Hook said, without even taking his eyes off Jukes.  
  
"Ay ay sir." Mullins said, picking up the rope ladder and throwing it over the ships railing. Jukes took hold of the ladder and began to climb up. Jukes hit the deck and Mullins took hold of his shoulders and walked him towards Hook's cabin. Hook had already went into his quarters and took a seat in his rather large desk chair. Jukes walked into his captains quarters. Mullins closed the door and Hook motioned his claw toward an empty chair at the other side of his desk. Jukes took a seat and Hook rose form his seat. Jukes was getting nervious. Just get it overwith, Jukes thought. Tell me what it is I'm in trouble for and my punishment and I'll be on my way.  
  
Hook walked to Jukes and said "Mr.Jukes, may I inquire where it was you were this morning."  
  
Jukes tugged nerviously at his bandanna. "I was..... um......"Billy said nerviously. "... gathering berries, and those Lost Boys came. I fought them off and got lost on the way back."  
  
Hook just looked at the pirate with a disgusted look on his face. "Dont lie to me you lillylivered scug. Tell your captain the truth. What were you doing on the island?" Hook said. He was already loosing his patience with his young crew member.  
  
"But I am telling you the truth, captain. Honest." Jukes said. I hope he believes me, Jukes thought.  
  
"Hmmmm.... well than twice the chores with no rations for 3 days. BOSUN SMEE!" Hook said.The bosun walked in when Hook said, "Inform Cookson that Mr.Bill Jukes will be getting no rations for the next three days."  
  
"Ay ay sir. At once." Smee answered. At this said Hook let Jukes return on deck.  
  
"What was your punishment Billy boy?" Mullins answered while mopping down the deck.  
  
Jukes answered "No food and double chores for 3 days."  
  
"Hmmm.... it could be worse."Mullins said.  
  
"How can I go for three days with out food?" Jukes said to himself. After one day of his chores Jukes was to tired to eat. He retired to his bunk right after he finished the work.  
  
"The boy's being worked too hard."Mullins said to Mason durring there nightly game of poker.  
  
"I know Robert, but it's not like we can do the chores for the boy. He got himself into trouble and has to do the time for it." Mason answered.  
  
"I got it!" Smee said cheerfilly. "Gin!"  
  
"I say old man, were playing poker not gin." Starkey said.  
  
"I thought ve vaz playing zee 'go fishing'."Cookson replied.  
  
The pirates groaned at there stupid shipmates. ----------------------  
  
"What do we have to get Mullins? Berries?" Jukes said while rowing the longboet toward the island.  
  
"Yes, Jukes. I dont understand why Hook sent us to the island. Why not Cookson or Starkey?" Mullins said. They hit the island and tied the boat to the shore. The two pirates walked to a clearing where there are lots of berries bushes.  
  
While Jukes was picking berries he heard someone humming a delightful tune.  
  
"What is that noise?" Mullins said once he heard the humming. Both Mullins and Jukes took there swords out of there belts and walked towards the noise.  
  
There was a pale girl sitting by a small creek about 6 or so feet away from the pirates. It's Dal, Jukes thought. Mullins only saw a barmaid. "Well lookie here," he whispered to Jukes. "Wont Hook be happy to know we found one of Peter Pan's friends." Mullins walked to Dal and said "What do we have here? A friend of Pan no doubt."  
  
Dal was startled to see the large pirate walking to her with a weapon. "I'm no friend of Pan, sir. So just be on your way."  
  
"Hmm..... I think I will take you to Hook any how." Mullins said.  
  
Just then Dal noticed Jukes next to Mullins. He wasnt doing anything to help her. Help me, for god sake help me, Dal thought.  
  
Jukes put a hand to Mullins' outstretched arm. "Robert, she said she isnt a friend of Pan. Why dont you believe her and let her go?" Jukes told Mullins.  
  
"Stay out of my way boy!" Mullins said to Jukes. Mullins shoved Jukes aside and took a coil of rope out of hit pocket and started to tie Dal up. Jukes got up and ran to Mullins again and put a hand on Mullins' hand once again, trying to get the rope out of his strong grip.  
  
"Jukes, stay out of this! The lass is our prisoner now." Mullins pushed Jukes away, but accidently hit a little too hard. Jukes went flying into a tree, getting the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Mullins stopped tying Dal up and walked over to Jukes and said "I'm sorry Jukes.... I didnt mean to hit ye that hard."  
  
Jukes got up, ran to Dal. He cut her bonds and ran. And didnt stop running till he fell. "I never thought Mullins would hit me. And not that hard either." Jukes said to himself. He picked himself up and walked to a nearby river. He looked at his reflection and wiped the blood off his cut forehead. "I thought Mullins was my family...... I guess I was wrong."  
  
Jukes splashed some water on his face. Just then the pirate heard some foot steps. Jukes' heart jumped into his throat. Please please please dont let that be Robert, Jukes thought.  
  
Dal ran out of the bushes and fell into the river, splashing Jukes. Dal swam next to where Jukes sat and got out. "The waters unusually cold." she said.  
  
Jukes couldnt help but laugh. He helped Dal up to her feet and headed to The pirates peak. On the way there, Dal asked who the large pirate was. He looked at the ground and answered, "That was Robert Mullins. He is-- or was my friend."  
  
Dal just looked at him and stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean 'was' your friend?"  
  
Jukes didnt have the time to answer the question, cause Slightly landed in front of them. He gave Dal a dirty look and said, "Jukes what are you doing with her? And what is all this Iv'e been hearing about you and Mullins? He was running to the ship calling your name. I find it slightly strange."  
  
Dal was going to ask what was wrong with Jukes being with her, but Jukes spoke first. "I'm not going back to the ship. I think Mullins and the others dont want me around anymore."  
  
Slightly jumped for joy. "That means you can become a Lost boy with me! We'll have so much fun picking fights with Nibs and we wont have to keep our friendship a secret anymore."  
  
Dal looked at Jukes' sad face. "Jukes...iIf you want a place to hide, the pirates peak is always open for you, as I said. I gotta go. Johnny needs me. You know where ta find me." Dal said.  
  
Jukes looked up at her and said "Thanks Dal. I think I'll take that under consideration. G'bye."  
  
Dal walked away and Slightly said, "So why were you with her? Dont you know who she is?"  
  
"Yeah, thats Dal Robinson. She works---" and then stopped once he saw the doubtful look on Slightly's face.  
  
"No! She's a vampire!" Slightly said.  
  
"Oh please Slightly. Who told you that?" Jukes said.  
  
Slightly was levitating in the air and said "Why her cousin Johnny of course."  
  
Jukes just about fell to the ground when he heard this."Come on Slightly " Jukes said. "I'll tell you the truth on the way to the pirates peak." ----------------  
  
"Then the lad just ran off captain." Mullins said to Hook. He had just finished explaining the story to him.  
  
"Than we shall go to the island and find the lousy scug and bring him back to where he belongs." Hook said. "Mason, Mullins, Smee, Starkey and I will go to the island. Cookson continue your duities."  
  
"Ay ay sir. Vill do." Cookson said. The long boat was put into the water and rowed towards the island.  
  
"I shouldnt have hit the boy so hard." Mullins said to Mason.  
  
"All we can do is find Jukes and bring him back. We'll find him Robert." Mason tried to reassure his crewmate. The boat hit the island and the pirates filed out.  
  
Hook yelled in his most captainy voice "Alright curs. Mullins and Mason will search North. Starkey search West. Smee and I will search South and East. If you find that girl...... capture her as well. Meet back at 5 bells." The pirates split up and went there seperate ways.  
  
" I hope we find Jukes b'fore Hook does." Mullins said to Mason. -----------------  
  
"Oh." Slightly said. " So Dal isnt a vampire. Johnny just has a wild imagination?" Dal, Slightly, Jukes and Johnny were in the Pirates peak at the bar.  
  
"Yep. Thats my cousin. The one in our family that is basically crazy." Dal said, motioning towards Johnny.  
  
Johnny just gave the three children a disgusted look. "I'm not crazy. Just a little wild. So Jukes, your gonna stay with us for a while are ye?"  
  
Jukes nodded. "Yep. But not for long. Just till I can find a place of my own. I dont wanna be in the way or anythin'."  
  
Dal put a friendly hand on Jukes' shoulder. "Jukes, you may have saved my life from that pirate today. You can stay here as long as you like."  
  
Jukes gave both Dal and Johnny a friendly look. "Thanks.... thanks a lot. I dont--" Jukes started untill a large form stormed through the door.  
  
"JOHNNY! DAL! I GOTTA TALK TO YE NOW!" came a loud, harsh voice from the figure at the door.  
  
"Slightly, Jukes " Dal whispered to the friends, "sneek out the back door. This guys bound to cause trouble. Just go." Slightly and Jukes snuck to the back door and stopped when they heard a loud bang comming from behind them. When they turned around they saw the large figure run out the door, Dal huttled next to the door and Johnny tearing a piece of cloth into pieces. There was a puttle of red blood under Dal's body.  
  
Slightly ran out the back door after saying, "I'll go get Chief. He'll know what to do." Jukes ran to help Johnny pick Dal up and put her on the bar.  
  
"What happened Johnny?" is all Jukes said.  
  
"I dont know. She was walking toward him telling him how we'll get the money for the rent soon and he shot her." Johnny was shakey and scared. He didnt know what to do.  
  
"Jukes....." Dal said weakly "Jukes..... listen to me. I'm not gonna make it. He hit me real hard. "Tell me what?" Jukes said, trying to help Johnny bandage her up. But Dal was out before she could finish what she was saying. -----------------------------  
  
Johnny, Jukes and Slightly were waiting patiently outside the pirates peak. It was about an hour before sundown, and by now the three friends were getting nervious about Dal. Chief has been in there a while and they were still waiting to hear how Dal is and if she's even alive.  
  
"Whats taking so long?" Johnny said, while pacing the ground. "Does he know what he's doing? Has he even done this b'fore?" Johnny was trying to calm down.  
  
"Of course he knows what he's doing." Slightly said from a seat next to Jukes. "He does these kind of things slightly all the time for Peter."  
  
Jukes wasnt saying anything. He just sat there thinking, Why her? Why not me!? Chief came out of the tavern, whiping his hands off with a piece of cloth, with a stern look on his face. The three friends jumped out of there seats and ran to Chief. He said, "Iv'e done all I can do. It's up to the spirits now."  
  
Johnny had a scared look on his face when he asked, "Can we see Dal now?"  
  
Chief nodded and said "But you must be quiet. She needs plenty of rest if she's to recover." Chief turned to walked towards the village and took Johnny by the shoulders and said, "May I have a word with you."  
  
Johnny nodded and the two walked to the village. Both Jukes and Slightly ran into the tavern, almost knocking the door down on the way in.  
  
Dal looked very peaceful laying there on the bar with her upper body wrapped in bandages. She looked pale, even paler than usual. Jukes walked in and took a seat next to Dal by the bar. Slightly took his hat off when he saw the condition Dal was in.  
  
"Dal..........." Both friends said very quietly and calmly. Dal moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Dal was too weak to say anything at the moment, but both Slightly and Jukes could see that she was as happy to see them as they were to see her. A few tears slid down the friends cheeks and the two friends took Dal in a soft hug, as not to hurt her. Dal let go and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. ----------------------  
  
It was now sunset and the pirates gathered at the beach. The pirates were pretty hacked off cause they had to search for a pirate that they could do very well without, but they didnt say anything in front of there captain.  
  
"Back to the boat. That cully is of no use to us anyway." Hook said while Smee and Mason got the longboat ready to be put back out to sea.  
  
'Of no use to us'!? Jukes was the best gunner the Jolly Roger has ever seen. Mullins thought to himself. I guess it's up to me to find Billyboy and bring him back to where he belongs.The longboat was brought back to the ship and Mullins told Mason of his plans to find Jukes. Mason refused to search for a shipmate that wont come back on his own. So Mullins is in it on his own.  
  
After Hook retired to his bed and the other pirates went below deck, Mullins set off to find Jukes. He took the longboat and a pouch of money along with him. Once the boat hit the shore, Mullins felt a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks, but he didnt care. He got out of the longboat and thought, Robert Mullins dosent desert a shipmate, he never did and never will. I'm commin' for ye Billyboy. And I'm not leaving this god forsaken island without ye with me. So he set off into the cold mist alone. ---------------------  
  
The pirates peak was jumpin with every imaginable creature known to live on neverland. Once Slightly left for home, Johnny and Billy carried Dal to her bed to rest. Jukes was taking Dals job as a barmaid (or barwaiter). Jukes was passing a troll his fifth beer when he said, "Evreyone and there enemy seems to be here."  
  
Johnny laoghed and said, "It's always like this on saturday nights. It'll thin out in an hour or so." He had to yell over the commotion in the bar.  
  
About an hour or so later and the bar was empty. The Tavern was now closed and Jukes was cleaning the last glass and put it back on it's shelf when he said, "There were a lot of people here tonight huh?"  
  
"Yep. It's never beem that crowded sence........ ever!" Johnny said, while whiping the last table down.  
  
"I'm gonna check on Dal." Jukes said and walked into the next room.  
  
Dal was still asleep but had more color to her now. Jukes took a seat at the end of her bed and heard a very familiar voice come from the next room. "How's buisness?" it said. It had a very raspy sound to it with a brooklyn accent too.  
  
"Sorry sir, but were closed for the night." Johnny said. Jukes knew who it was and thought, wow, Mullins and Johnny sound a lot alike. MULLINS!?  
  
Jukes ran to the door and saw Mullins sitting at the bar talking to Johnny about him. Jukes walked out of the room and gave Mullins a stern look. Mullins stood up and didnt have enough time to even say 'hi' before Jukes told him to leave.  
  
Mullins was in awe. "But I'm here to take you back to the ship--"  
  
"No." Jukes said. "I'm not going back with you. I want to stay here, Robert." Mullins took a step back to the door and looked at Jukes. Jukes still looked angry but be wiped a tear away with the back of his hand. Mullins stormed out the door and Jukes wanted to run after him. He wanted to tell him why but didnt have the heart to tell him.  
  
Johnny went to the back room and wanted to give Jukes a little alone time. Jukes wanted to burst out in tears for what he had just done. Mullins was my 'father'. How could I have done that to him? He's gone through enough in his life and to add this on top....... was just not the thing to do and --  
  
Jukes jumped out of his thoughts when Johnny came running out the door calling Chief-little-big-panther. Jukes ran in the room and his worst fears had come true. Dal was almost dead on the floor of her room. ---------------------------  
  
Go to chapter 2. 


	2. Sweet Revenge chapter 2

Sweet revenge Chapt.2  
  
Jukes just stood there, staring at his almost dead friend. What do I do. Jukes thought, What should I do.  
  
Dal looked up at Jukes and mouthed 'Help me, Jukes.' Dal looked like a skeleton. The only color was in her hair and her brown eyes. Jukes was almost scared of her. But he went to her side and lifted her back to her bed. Her body was limp and cold. Jukes had to stop himself form crying. He layed her head back on her soft pillow and pulled the covorlet over her body, trying to get her warmed up.  
  
She just looked at him, with her brown eyes and a few tears ran down her cheeks. She didnt want to die, but she couldnt help herself. She just kept getting tireder and tireder.  
  
"Your gonna be fine, Dal." Jukes said. "Johnny went to catch the Chief and..." Jukes tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "And he'll get you better."  
  
Johnny ran in the room with Chief-panther. "By the spirits, she's worse than I thought. Quick, take her to my village. Possibly it's not too late." Chief said.  
  
Johnny picked his weak cousin up and took her to the village. Jukes stook there thinking, I just saw her. She was fine. She even had color in her cheeks. Ive got to find Slightly! He wiped his eyes with his bandanna and ran off to tell Slightly of Dal and her condition.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Mullins had already hit the boat and told his shipmates of Jukes and the two 'brats' keeping him from them.  
  
"I say, we just kidnap the lad and bring him back." Starkey suggetsed.  
  
"I say ve just forget ze child and find us a new gunner." Cookson said.  
  
"No," came a large figure from the door. It was Hook. "We shall kidnap the two vile curs and bribe young Jukes. If he dosent come back, we'll kill the both of them. But if Jukes comes we'll let the two go." Hook was confidebt with his plan. "We'll put the plan in progress at sunset."  
  
The pirates retired once again to there beds and had a good nights sleep for once.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Johnny had fell asleep waiting for Dal to wake up. Slightly and Jukes had fell asleep outside by the fire.  
  
Jukes had a dream that Dal had died and that the pirates came and killed him and Johnny. He woke up and ran into the tepee. He found Johnny on the floor, next to Dal's cot. Dal didnt look any better. She still looked paler than normal and was breathing slowly.  
  
Jukes felt like crying at the sight of Dal and Johnny in this condition. If I never met them, would this had happened? If I did something when I saw Dal shot in the corner would she be dying? Jukes knew he shouldent think these thoughts, but he couldnt help it.  
  
It was sunrise when the rest of the tribe woke up. Slightly still looked sleepy when Tigerlilly gave him some berries and water for breakfast. Johnny didnt look that great either when he stepped out of the small tepee.  
  
It was less than 48 hours ago when Jukes and Slightly first met for breakfast. Less than 24 hours ago when Dal was able to walk around and even live. But that stupid landlord had to shoot Dal over a couple dollars.  
  
When Chief said that Dal woul most likely live, it seemed that the whole village was celebrating. Jukes still felt that he was the one who was hurting Dal, but Johnny said that it was going to happen sooner or later. That did make him feel better, but if he knew who and what was comming his way, he wouldent feel that way.  
  
---------------------------  
  
On the other side of the island, the pirates were setting foot on the island. The captain had another plan in mind. The only living soul other than himself who knew of it, was Smee. And Smee was not to speek a word if it till the captain says so.  
  
Mullins didnt want to hurt Jukes anymore than he already had, but he would do anything to get Jukes back, even kill for it. Mullins led his captain and his shipmates to the tavern only to find it empty, with only a note left from Johnny saying:  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
The Pirates peak will be closed till further notice. It seems that one of it's employees has been taken ill. The Pirates peek will open in a few days.  
  
Thank you for your patience,  
  
Johnny Carlson.  
  
Owner if the Pirates peak.  
  
Though Hook saw the note, he walked in the tavern anyway. It was quiet, dark and smelled of mildew.  
  
"Vhat a nice place."  
  
"A nice place it may be, Cookson. But not for long." Hook had a fiery look in his eyes as he lite a match on fire. "Men, empty all the liquor on the bar." The pirates did as there captain ordered. Hook threw the lit match on the bar and watched it go up in flames.  
  
Is he mad, Hook's crew thought.  
  
"Were off to the indian village men. Thats where they have taken the lass.I'm sure of it. And Jukes is bound to be there." Hook said as he tore the letter off the door and threw it on the burning bar.  
  
Hook casually walked out the door with his crew not too far behind.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"But I doubt that she'll ever be able to work again." said Johnny while Jukes, Slightly and him sat outside Dal's tepee, waiting for Chief to come out and let them in.  
  
The 'sweet' smell of burning wood and sulfer filled the air. Slightly was the first to notice it. "What is that smell? It smells like......" but Slightly didnt even get to finish before Johnny shot up out of his seat and said "Smells like burning wood!"  
  
The three friends ran to the bar, just to be sure that it wasnt the tavern burning. They raced through the forrest, first Johnny, then Jukes and Slightly taking the sky. Lucky for them, they didnt run in to the pirates.  
  
Johnny stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene before him. The tavern, holding all his possessions, all his hopes, all his dreams was nothing but a big ball of fire. Johnny couldnt help but feel sorry for himself. He fell to his knees and a few tears slid down his dark tan cheeks. It was a sad site for anyone to see.  
  
This cant be happening, Johnny thought. This has to be a dream.... no, not a dream. But a nightmare.  
  
Jukes and Slightly didnt know what to say. Slightly was about to say something, but didnt have the time to before a loud, earpearcing scream filled the air.  
  
"That came from the indian village...Dal!" Jukes said. They began running again, but back to the village, thinking This cant get any worse it, just cant.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
---------------------  
  
When the 3 friends got to the village, they found it a mess. Tepees torn apart, things thrown around and worst of all, the one who did all this: Captain James Hook.  
  
Mason held Dal in his arms.She looked real bad. Her head was drooped down so her chin was touching her chest. She wasnt hurt though, but if she was, Johnny would have killed Hook for it.  
  
Mullins and Starkey jumped out from behind Johnny and grabbed his hands and tied them together with some rope. Slightly flew off to find Peter and tell him of what happened to the village and to get help.  
  
Hook cassualy walked over to Johnny and his youngest crewman and said, "Mr.Jukes. I see that you have made a few new friends." after a pause he added "If you want them alive you'll return your services to the Jolly Roger."  
  
Jukes didnt have to think long before he asked "If I join you... will you set them free? And not hurt them?"  
  
Hook nodded and added "I'll shake on it." And held out his hook to the young boy.  
  
Jukes didnt take it and said "I accept." And let his head droop down to his chest.  
  
"Very good, Bill Jukes. Than back to the boat." Hook said and led his crew back to the shoreline. When they reached the beach and Jukes said "Hook, you said you would let them free."  
  
"Yes, I did say that didnt I?" Hook said and put his hand to his chin. "But did we shake on it? I offered you my hook and did you take it?"  
  
Forgot that minor detail, Jukes thought. "No...no we didnt." Jukes said sadly.  
  
"Than put the prisoners in the brig once we get on board, Mr.Mullins." Hook said.  
  
Mullins looked at Jukes and answered "Ay ay sir." By the look on Jukes' face you'd think he was the prisoner.  
  
Johnny didnt say anything all the way to the ship. He just kept his head down and kept his eyes on Dal. She looked like she was getting worse and worse each moment sence she was taken away form the village. She didnt say anything either, but did moan once or twice, like she was cought in a bad dream. Johnny just wanted to hold his sister tight and let the dream pass.  
  
---------------------  
  
Johnny and Dal were thrown in the brig once on board. Jukes was not being punished anymore for jumping ship, Hook forgot about that. But Jukes did return to his normal chores.  
  
A few days passed and Dal was obviouisly not getting any better. She was too weak to even eat on her own. Johnny spent all his time helping Dal eat, so he didnt eat hardly anything. He was almost starving himself. Dal slept most of the time but Johnny didnt feel safe there. He didnt sleep at all. He was thinner then before and was also getting pale. His skin was no longer a dark tan, but like a white powder.  
  
It was three days when Hook demanded that the prisoners be brought above the brig. They were tied to the mast. Johnny wouldnt even look at Jukes, not once. He thought Jukes was a traitor for not helping them get out of this hell-hole.  
  
When Hook came to the mast, all eyes were on him.... and Johnny. The look in Johnny's eyes were hurt but then quickly turned to anger. He knew that Hook was the only reason that he was on the stupid ship. He also knew that Hook set the tavern he loved so much on fire.  
  
"Hook!" Johnny yelled. "Let me and my cousin go. Weve done nothing to harm you and cant you see that she is dying?"  
  
Hook didnt even bother to listen. He just saw Johnny as another brat, possibly a friend of Peter Pan, and wanted to kill him. But Hook did notice that Johnny and Peter shared something that not a lot of people did. They werent afraid of him. This angered Hook. For a split second he saw Peter tied to the mast, not Johnny.  
  
Hook laughed at the children. "I'm not letting anyone go you lillylivered scug. I dont care if you and your sister here were dyng and Davy Jones was knocking at my door, I'm not letting you two go."  
  
Jukes heard the word 'sister' and remembered how Johnny gave Dal an angry look when he asked if they were brother and sister. Billy looked at Johnny and saw that he was getting angry. He was on the verge of his breaking point. He was going explode and Hook wouldnt stand for that.  
  
Johnny clenched his fists and bit his lip. "She's not my sister, she's my cousin. Show some mercy for her you sick man! At least let her go. Not me, I can take this hell-hole. But she needs help! She's dying in your jail and she's not even strong enough to eat by herself! Just let her go......please....... let her go!" By now Johnny had streaks of tears running down his cheeks. He let it all out. Well, not all of it out. But it felt good.  
  
Hook was fuming. "No one has that tone of voice with me! Alright, I'll let her go. Right in the waters of Davy Jones!"  
  
Hook tore her bonds and heaved the small girl right in the ocean. With a splash she hit the water, and sunk to the bottom. Hook had a satisfied look on his face when he said "You want to be next?"  
  
Johnny didnt answer Hooks question. He just looked out at the water and hoped that Dal would make it to the shore. But he doubted it. He knew that Dal wasnt strong enough. Johnny's eyes filled with tears and he fell to his knees. He let a few tears slide down his cheeks before whiping is eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
Hook looked very proud of himself. He walked to his cabin and told Smee, "We need another cabin boy. Be sure that he has a bunk made and be sure that he knows the conciquences if he steps as much as a foot off the ship."  
  
"Ay ay sir. Right away." Smee answered, and walked below to make the bunk up.  
  
Jukes felt angry and sad. Sad for Johnny cause of his loss, and angry at Hook for throwing Dal overbourd like a doll. Jukes helped Johnny to his feet and tried to make him feel better by saying, "I'm sorry. I dont understand why he did that." There was an akward pause.  
  
Johnny didnt want to talk to Jukes. As far as he was concerned, Jukes was also to blame for Dals death. He didnt try to stop Hook or try to get them out of the prison. He just stood back and watched the show.  
  
Johnny said, "Dont you dare feel pitty for me." and walked away. Jukes stood there with disbelief and shock on his face. Johnny went below deck and didnt say another word to anyone the rest of the night.  
  
-----------  
  
"What did you find Nibs?"  
  
"Nothin but a few shreds of cloth and a cutlass. What about you Slightly? Did you find anything?"  
  
Slightly looked on the shore for an hour and found only a shoe, a money pouch and some cloth.  
  
"Slightly strange that all this stuff would show up like this. I wonder who left them on the beach."  
  
The two lost boys threw what they found on the blanket they were sitting on and tried to find out who they belonged to. They put what they found in two small piles. One of cloth and the other of steel.  
  
"Should we show Peter what we found, Nibs, or keep them to ourselves?" Slightly asked, while examining the pouch.  
  
"Lets show Peter. He'll know what they are." Nibs answered.  
  
Slightly scratched his head and said, "Where is Peter? Didnt he come to the beach with us earlier?"  
  
"He went to talk to the mirmaids. He should be at mermaids lagoon." Nibs said while picking up the blanket. "Lets fly there and show him what we found."  
  
Slightly crossed his arms and said, "I was going to say that."  
  
The two lost boys flew to the lagoon and saw Peter and the mirmaids looking at something in the water.  
  
"What is it?" said one of the mirmaids. "I think it's dead." said another.  
  
Peter looked at it like it was dead. He kicked it and it didnt move.  
  
When Slightly got closer to it, he saw that it was a girl in wet clothing. Slightly gasped when he got a better look at it. It was Dal!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The pirates had been up for several hours and Johnny still had a lot of work to do. At the moment, he had to help Cookson with lunch. His stomach turned as he saw what Cookson put in the meal.  
  
"Lunch ez served!" Cookson yelled.  
  
The pirates crowded around the stew pot and got there grub. Johnny still refused to eat, but he was now talking to Jukes. They made up over breakfast. Johnny couldnt take his mind off of Dal. He thought of her every moment he was awake, and when he slept, he had nightmares over Dals death. (Which was a month ago.)  
  
He was still thin, but he had his tan back. He was very cold towards the other pirates (not Jukes) and wouldnt work with them. He got whipped a few times for it, but he woudnt change his ways.  
  
"Hows the day goin Johnny? Does your back still hurt from yesterday?" Jukes said after lunch.  
  
"Yeah. I shouldnt get Hook so mad at me, then he wouldnt whip me so often." Johnny said with a small grin on his face.  
  
Hook walked out of his cabin and Smee blew in his whistle. "Hook would like a word with his crew, he would."  
  
The pirates stood in a line from oldest to youngest in front of Hook. Hook said "We are going to shore to search for Pans hideout. Cookson will stay at the ship and continue his chores."  
  
-------------------------- The pirates split up the moment they hit the island. Johnny and Jukes went together to search the island for any trace of Dal. They didnt care about Peter Pan and his flying friends(except Slightly). They went to a smell clearing, close to the indian village and started looking there.  
  
"Find anything yet, Jukes?" Johnny said, with his head in a bush.  
  
"Not a thing. I dont think we'll find her. Its been almost a month sence she was thrown overboard." Jukes said with a sad look on his face. He went to Johnny and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just face it Johnny. She's--" but the distant sound of humming cut him off.  
  
Johnny looked up from his bush and said, "What is that?". The two friends walked to the sound and found an indian girl sitting with her back towards them. She had a beige dress on and her long brown hair was in a braid. She was sitting by a creek, gathering water in a small jug. Her skin had a dark tan, a little lighter than Johnny's.  
  
Who is that? She looks familiar, but I cant put my finger on who that girl is, the boys thought.  
  
"Should we talk to her, or leave her alone?" Jukes asked Johnny.  
  
"Lets talk to her. She might know where Dal is." Johnny replied, while revieling himself out of the bushes. Jukes reached out to stop him, but was too slow. So he followed his lead and stepped out too.  
  
The indian girl shot up and turned around. She looked very familiar. The girl looked at Johnny and a wide smile spread on her face. She ran to him and cought him in a big hug. She was crying.  
  
Johnny was startled. Who the hell is she, Johnny thought. He pried the girl off him, and looked right in her eyes. His hands went to his mouth when he looked at her. A few tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Who is that?" Jukes asked and Johnny replied, "It's Dal."  
  
How could it be Dal, Jukes thought. She's dead.  
  
Jukes walked to Dal and looked into her eyes. He saw the girl that she was before in those eyes. The same soft eyes that Dal had. Jukes couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Jukes eyes got wide and he said, "It is you. How did you survive? The water I mean. You were almost dead when we saw you last."  
  
Dal picked up the water jug and said, "Come to the village and I'll explain it over a cup of tea."  
  
The three friends walked to the village and was escourted into a rather large tepee. It had a bed, a small wood stove and a fire pit. Johnny and Jukes took seats on Dals bed when she started her story.  
  
" Well," she started, "after I was thrown off the ship I washed ashore at the mirmaids lagoon. Peter Pan, Slightly and Nibs were there. They thought I was dead and brought me back to the chief. I was almost dead, but I did have a good amount of water in my lungs after the fall. Chief took good care of me and told me of the fire at the tavern. Then he told me that you were a pirate now, Johnny. When I was strong enough to walk again I would take walks to the beach and watch you two work on the ship. It made me sad to know that you two would probably not be able to see me again. I would also jump to the ship at nite and--"  
  
"Hold on a second." Jukes said. "You would 'jump' to the ship at nite?"  
  
"Yes." Dal answered.  
  
"How would you jump to the ship from the shore? The length is to long for a person to jump from the shore to the ship." Jukes asked.  
  
"Oh that. I would think of a place I wanted to be on the ship, and jump there. I dont know how I can do it, I just do." Dal took a sip of tea and added "Johnny can jump too. Ask him."  
  
Jukes arched an eyebrow and looked at Johnny. "Johnny, what is she talking about? What is 'jumping'?"  
  
Johnny sighed and disappeared. Jukes eyes got wide. "Where did he go?" he asked Dal.  
  
She took a sip of her tea and said "Wait. He'll be back soon."  
  
Just then, Johnny reappeared at the other side of the tepee. He had a handful of berries and said, "Want some?" with his hand out towards Jukes.  
  
Dal put her cup down on the stove and said, "Jukes, were teleporters. We can go from one place to another by just thinking of it. Weve been this way sence we were born. Thats how we got away from our parents. We teleported to New York and bought a boat. Then we sailed here. We arent freaks or aliens! We are just ordinary people trying to live ordinary lives. The only place we could go was here cause.....well........anything can happen in Neverland. And we fit in here."  
  
Jukes was in shock. His new friends were teleporters. "There were plenty of times when you could have teleported away from danger. Why didnt you?" Jukes asked.  
  
"We prefer to call it 'jumping'." Johnny said, finishing his last berry and starting on his tea.  
  
"We dont like to jump in front of people. They give us questions. I was also too weak to jump after I was shot." Dal explained.  
  
"Yeah. And I didnt want to risk my life jumping off the ship and the pirates having to search for me on the island. I didnt want to risk Dal's life if she was still alive as well." Johnny added.  
  
"Oh." Jukes said. He still didnt quite understand, but tried to act like he did. "So you can jump anywhere in the world?" Jukes said after finishing his tea.  
  
Dal had to think about it and said "Well.... not exactly. We can only jump to places weve been to. And we have to have a good memory of the place as well. But if I can see the place well enough I guess we could jump there."  
  
"Can you take people with you?"  
  
"I dunno. Weve never had to do that. Want to try it?" Dal said to Jukes.  
  
Jukes was unsure about it but said yes anyhow. Dal walked behind Jukes and put her hands around him. She picked him up and jumped. Jukes closed his eyes and the next thing he knew they were at the lagoon. He opened his eyes and said, "Wow."  
  
Dal and Jukes came back from the lagoon and Jukes was full of questions. Dal surved more tea as they tried to answer them.  
  
"So, why are you two teleporters? Were your parents ones too?" Jukes asked after gulping down his tea.  
  
Johnny replied "We dont know why we are teleporters really. And I dont think mom and pop were teleporters either. It's sorta a birth defect really."  
  
Jukes put a hand to his chin and said "Can you jump while your tied to something? Like...um...the mast. If you were tied to the mast, could you jump away?"  
  
"Weve never had to. Jump away from danger I mean." Dal said. "Should we try it?"  
  
Johnny stood and said "Alright. Let me try it though. Tie me to the tree out back and I'll try it."  
  
Jukes picked up a rope and followed Dal and Johnny to a large nevertree. Dal tied Johnny to the tree and he tried to jump away. Nothing. He tried again but still nothing.  
  
"Guess we cant." Johnny said after Jukes cut the bonds. "But what if we were chained to the tree? Hmmm. I wonder."  
  
"But where would we get the chains?" Dal asked.  
  
"We have chains at the boat. You can jump me there and I'll get them." Jukes said.  
  
Dal wrapped her arms around Jukes' waist and jumped to the boat.  
  
-------------------  
  
As Jukes and Dal appeared on the deck of The Jolly Roger there was something strange about it. It was very quiet. Almost too quiet.  
  
"Were just going to grab the chains and leave." Jukes said.  
  
"But I want to look around." Dal said, almost in a whinning tone. "Just in Hooks cabin. Besides, we cant get cought. If he comes we'll jump away. And Cookson seems to be the only one on the ship other than us."  
  
Dal and Jukes snuck to Hooks cabin and entered. "Hmmm. I think it's too clean in here." Dal said, with a hand on her hip and the other at her chin.  
  
"No Dal. Dont. You'll get cought or I'll have to end up cleaning it up. Dont do or touch anything. I'm gonna grab the chains, then we'll split." Jukes insisted. He walked to the closet and took out a chain connected to a pair of buckles.  
  
"I'll be outside. And dont touch anything." Jukes said and walked to the door.  
  
"Oh, I wont." Dal said.  
  
Jukes walked out and Dal thought I wont do anything to get you in trouble. I just want to have come fun with the old captain is all. Now where do I start?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Dal and Jukes jumped back to Dal's tepee and Johnny was siting on Dal's bed with a cup of tea in one hand and a cup of sugar in the other. He looked wide eyed and full of energy.  
  
"Where did you get the sugar, John? Johnny?" Dal said.  
  
"Ifoundit." Johnny said, one eye twitching as he talked. He took another sip of tea and put the sugar down.  
  
"To the tree! Weeeee!" Johnny said as he lept out the door. Jukes and Dal were close behind.  
  
Johnny and Jukes chained Dal to the tree and a loud voice said "Well Mr.Jukes and Mr.Carlson. We thought we would have to come in and get you and that indian girl." And behind the voice came Hook and the rest of the pirates.  
  
"Jump Dal. Jump." Johnny whispered to Dal.  
  
"Dont you think Ive already tried that." Dal answered.  
  
Hook walked to Dal and said "I thought I killed you lass. Your strong. Why dont you become a pirate with your friends." and pointed at Jukes and Johnny.  
  
Dal bit her lip and said "I would never join a evil man such as you Hook. I would rather become a Lost boy!" Dal glared at Hook and he glared back.  
  
"Then you will become a prisoner and we will make you work brat." Hook said. Then he told Mullins and Smee to take Dal to the ship.  
  
Mullins unlocked the chains and Dal vanished. Mullins dropped the chains at his feet and said "That girl is a demon!"  
  
Dal reappeared behind Mullins and kicked him right in the butt. He yelled and turned around just to see Dal vanish once again. Mullins and the other pirates ran to the shore. All except Jukes, Johnny and Hook (who had a mad and astonished look on his face.) and he said "Who does she think she is making a fool of me."  
  
Hook took his blade out of his shealth and waited for Dal to come back. Sure enough she came back right in front of Hook right as he thrusted the blade forward.  
  
Johnny yelled "NO!" and jumped in front of Dal and pushed her aside. Dal fell and turned around just in time for Hook to withdraw his blade from Johnny's body.  
  
Johnny crumpled to the floor and didnt say a word. He laid there like a lifeless doll. Dal ran to her brother and he took her hand and with all the strength he had left gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "I love you... and take care of yourself." His hand fell to his side.  
  
Dal picked him up and jumped away. ---------------------------------------  
  
Continue to Chapter 3. 


	3. Sweet Revenge chapter 3

Sweet Revenge Chapter 3.  
  
Billy Jukes looked off the side of the ship at the stars, wondering where Dal and Johnny has been for the past few months. It was about one month ago that Johnny and Dal dissapeared. I hope Johnny's not dead, Jukes thought. He still hasent forgiven Hook for killng Johnny and for scaring them away. Of course, Billy wont say that to Hooks face. He's smarter than that. He's kept his feelings to himself and only told Slightly about how he wants them back.  
  
"Billyboy? Are you alright? You look kinda sick." Mullins said, after noticing that Jukes was looking pale. Mullins walked to his shipmate and felt his forehead. "You feel warm. Go sit down for a while." Jukes was surprised that Mullins even cared. But then again, Mullins has been acting nice to Billy ever since Dal and Johnny jumped away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright Robert. I'll just go downstairs and invent something." Jukes walked to his workspace (which was really just the corner of the sleeping quarters) Jukes has started inventing things when he got sad about Dal. He sat in his little corner and worked for an hour on mindless inventions that he knew he would never get to work. What was I thinking? Jukes thought Indoor plumbing. HA! Who would use that?  
  
Jukes threw a few tubes of plumming at the wall. When they landed he noticed a translucent piece of cloth on the floor. Jukes' eyes widened and he stepped towards the tubes.  
  
"Whose there? What are you doing here?" Jukes managed to say. His voice was dry and shakey. The thing in the corner whimpered and seemed to be crying. Jukes took another step closer and the thing pulled a piece of spair sail cloth over its self. When Jukes reached the sailcloth he pulled it off and their sitting in front of him was a ghost.  
  
The ghost had big eyes and darker looking hair that seemed to be rather long. Billy fell to his knees when he saw the ghost. But Billy knew him once. It was the ghost of Johnny Carlson.  
  
"Umm...hey Billy. Whats up?" Johnny said. A wave of fear came over Jukes like a splash of cold water. Then Jukes was for some reason happy. Jukes asked Johnny why he was crying and he said "Because you hit me with that piece of metal thats why."  
  
"Oh sorry. How long have you been here? Hows Dal? Why didn't you tell me you were here?"Jukes said. He took a seat next to his former shipmates ghost. He didnt know what to think of him being here.  
  
Johnny was surprised to be asked so many questions at once but he tried to answer as many as he could. "I've only been here for about an hour. I didn't telll you cause you seemed mad and Dal isnt doing so good." The news about Dal hit Billy like a ton of bricks. Oh god, what happened to Dal? Jukes thought.  
  
"Dals not okay! What happened to her?" Jukes said a little too loudly. Johnny was about to answer till he heard something that sounded like running up above them. Johnny dissapeard when the door began to open. Mullins was there.  
  
"What was that Billyboy? Why'd ye yell? You know Hooks asleep and if he awakes, were as good as hung." Mullins answered after he took a look around. Billy was sitting on the floor in front of the pile of metal.  
  
Jukes had to think of an excuse quickly. "I was just...um...frustrated thats all. I was working on an idvention and it wont work. I'll keep it down." Jukes wanted to think of something better but he couldn't. Mullins arched his eyebrow and walked away, closing the door behind him. Once the door closed, Johnny came back.  
  
Johnny kept talking like nothing had happened. "Dals commin here to have her revenge on Hook for my death. She said she was going to small monday island to get a spell to make her a witch and she was going to kill Hook with her powers. We have to stop her."  
  
Jukes didnt know what to do. He did want to save Hook, but a little voice in his head was saying, What will you get out of it? Didnt Hook kill Johnny? Hook desirves to die. But another voice was telling him, Hooks your captain! He saved you from that island. Sure he may not treat you like he loves ya' but it's you duity to help him.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Jukes, lets go." Johnny said. Jukes just shrugged and took a hold of Johnny's hand. I've got a bad feeling about this. I really do, Billy thought as Johnny teleported to Small Monday Ialsnd. -------------------------------------------  
  
Small Monday Island was unusually empty at this time of evening. Only a few faries were out and very few shops were open. Dal walked down the street alone. She carried very little money, but she did have her cutlass out and was willing to kill to get what she wanted. Many things were shouted at her. Some said "Buy this..." or "Buy that..." but she wasnt interested. Till she heard a little old woman say "I sell potions unlike any other. Potions to kill and potions to make the dead alive once again. Potions to give one magical powers beyond your wildest dreams. Low prices." It was the low prices that got her attention.  
  
Dal walked to the woman and asked if she had a potion that will help with a certain type of revenge. The old woman grinned a wide grin and said "Please come in child. I think I have just the thing for you." Dal smiled as well and followed the old woman to a dark room behind the shop.  
  
The room was empty except for a cabinet holding thousands of small bottles, a table and a set of four chairs. Dal took a seat in the one closest to the door and the woman asked what type of potion she needed. Dal responded, "I need to become a witch so I can have revenge on that dastardly Captain Hook. He killed my brother."  
  
The old woman bit her lip and said "I'm sorry child, but I dont have that particular potion. But I do have a potion that will suit your needs." The woman took a key out of her pocket and unlocked a cabinet. She chose a potion in a purple vile and placed it on the table. "This potion will make two peopleswitch places. If you get Hook to consume this potion, he will switch places with your brother. But you must write the boys full name on the bottle with this magic ink." The woman took a bottle of purple ink out of a drawer and placed a quill next to it.  
  
Dal took the quill and filled it with ink. Ask about the money stupid, Dal thought. She put the quill dowm and asked "How much money is it. I have 15 dollars and this cutlass." Dal placed the money and the blade on the table, next to the quill.  
  
The old woman knew what she meant and took the money. Dal wrote Johnny Carlson on the bottle. A gold and blue light shone from inside the bottle. A smile shone on Dal's face as she left the shop. Then she jumped.  
  
A few minuites after Dal left SMI, Johnny and Jukes appeared. They each went up to each shop asking if she was there when Jukes asked the old woman. She told them about where she went, but refused to tell them what she sold Dal. Jukes and Johnny Jumped back to the ship. -----------------------------------------  
  
"Breakfast ez surved. Come anz geet it." Cookson yelled. The pirates moaned and groaned at the thought of digesting Cooksons gruel. They went to the serving pot none the less and got their grub. Johnny and Jukes were deep into a secret conversation about Dal. Johnny hid under the table while Jukes was eating.  
  
"I think we should ask Slightly to help us look for her. He's on the island all day. Plus he can stray away from the Lost boys." Johnny suggested. Jukes agreed, but there was one problem.  
  
"How can we talk to Slightly without Peter or Hook seeing us?" Jukes said. Johnny and Jukes didnt know how they were going to oull their stunt, but they did know they had to find a way if they were going to save Hook and Dal's life.  
  
"I can go to the island and say I'm going to wash our clothes. Or I could get some supplies at Small Monday Island." Jukes suggested. Johnny didnt like that idea but said to go for it. Jukes slowly got up and walked to Hooks cabin. All the way there he was thinking, I hope Hook will let me go. So what was I going to ask for again? Oh, yeah. If I could go to the island and get some supplies for the ship. Ok, act cool. Dont blow it. He was at Hooks door by now and softly knocked on the door.  
  
Hook came up to the door and said "Mr. Jukes, what is it that you want?"  
  
"Um... sir I was wondering if I could go to the island and pick up some supplies for Cookson." Hook said it was alright if he got his work done. Jukes was surprised at how nice Hook was acting. He found out later that he had a migrain and didnt want Jukes bothering him. -----------------------------------------  
  
"Slightly. Slightly were are you?" Jukes and Johnny were looking on the island for a few hours now with no sight of Slightly. They tried the indian village, Mirmaids lagoon, Small Monday Island and a few various caves around the island.  
  
They just about gave up when they spotted Slightly flying above the trees. They raced to a cliff and Slightly say them. He landed about 3 feet away from Jukes. When he saw Johnny he went wide eyed.  
  
"Is that really Johnny? I thought he was slightly dead." Slightly said, after Jukes explained what was going on.  
  
Jukes sighed and rolled his eyes. "I just explained it to you. He's a ghost and Dal's out to kill Hook for revenge. And we need your help to stop her."  
  
Slightly was surprised at what Jukes said. "Jukes, you know I cant help you. I cant disobey Peter. If I did, I'd be exiled and you know I slightly dont want that. I would like to help you, but I'm already keeping our friendship from Peter, and I dont want to keep anything else from him." Slightly looked at Johnny's face and saw a sad and hurt look on it. "But, I'll try to help anyway. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Thanks Slightly. We need you to find Dal for us."  
  
"But I just ran into her. She was on her wat to the ship and she didnt really have slightly didn't have time to talk. All she said was that she would talk to me latter. And--" Slightly didnt get to finish the sentence. Jukes and Johnny were running to the ship. "Hey, wait for me!!!"  
  
I hope were not too late, Jukes thought. ------------------------------------------  
  
It was cold on the ship that night. Dal was on the ship, but none of the pirates were aware of her presence. Dal had her plan already in action. She would sneak in Hooks cabin and slip the potion in the captains jug of water. This is for Johnny Carlson, thought Dal. I cant back out of this now.  
  
Smee left Hooks cabin and walked downstairs so he could play poker. Dal walked to the window and took a look inside. Smee left Hooks water on the nightstand next to his bed and Hook was sitting at his desk, probably writing about how he would try to kill Peter Pan the next day. Little does he know he wont live to see tomorrow. Johnny and I will take over the ship and sail around the world with Hooks crew. I'm a genious. Thought Dal. Dal jumped in the room.  
  
Johnny, Jukes and Slightly came aboard the ship after Dal jumped. Slightly flew to the window and saw Dal in there. "Johnny...Billy," he whispered "she's in here. and she has the potion with her."  
  
Jukes and Johnny ran to the window and saw what Slightly said, Dal with the potion. Jukes needed a plan fast. What he did next, he regretted.  
  
"Lost boy off the port bow!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" It seemed like Slightly and Hook said it at the same time. Jukes just shrugged and whispered "Run."  
  
Hook ran out his cabin door while Johnny and Jukes ran in. "Dal NOO!!!" Johnny yelled. Dal turned to her brother and said "Johnny?"  
  
Johnny ran to his sister and told her not to give Hook the potion. "But why? He killed you. He desirves to be tought a lesson."  
  
"No, no he's not." Jukes didnt know what he was saying. But the words just came out. " Hook may be a mean old man, but he cant help it. Thats just how he is. He saved my life a few years back, so I guess I owe him it."  
  
Dal and Johnny just stared at him. Like he had lobsters growing out of his nose. Dal looked down at the vile and opened it up. She picked up the glass of water and poured the potion in. Then she tilted her head back and drank the concoction. Johnny and Jukes stared at her in surprised amaizment. Why?, Johnny thought. Why did she do it.  
  
A blast of purple and blue light came from Dal's body and she collapsed. Then the same light came from Johnny, but he was alive.  
  
Johnny and Jukes still to this day dont know why she did that. Jukes thought that maybe she knew she wasnt going to get away with killing Hook. Or that she just had enough of all this. Johnny didnt care why she did it. All he knew was that his sister loved him so much that she would kill herself just to give him a second chance.  
  
Slightly took Dal's body to the sight where The pirrates peak and burried her there in a glass coffin. She still sits there to this very day. Hook never found out about how his life almost came to an end that night (and maybe it's better that he dosent know). Johnny became a pirate with Jukes and they are still friends today.  
  
They often visit Dal, late at night. When ever Johnny gets lonely or sad, he goes there and talks to her. Although he never says he misses her, Jukes knows the truth. Johnny does miss his baby sister.  
  
~ f i n ~ 


End file.
